The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by ShannonEsmerelda
Summary: What if Scott had a sister, who got bitten by the alpha too? What if she ran off right after because her mom hated her and she couldnt take it anymore? But what if she comes back and is completely confused to find Derek Hale? Well, this is that story, the story of the girl who ran away, Esmerelda McCall.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Esmerelda McCall. I'm Scott McCall's cooler, older sister. Although we look nothing alike (not that I want to complain about that). I have short hair that's a deep red color, and bright eyes, one blue, one green. The only thing that's different about us I can complain about is the fact I'm 5' 3" and he's taller, which is inconvenient because it makes it harder to enforce my being older.

There is one thing we have in common though, and it all begins on a full moon.

**Chapter 1**

I watched the door and waited, as usual, for my brother and his usual partners in crime. I sat on the hood of the car, hoping no one I knew saw me. Of course however, luck was not in my vocabulary.

I saw my best friend walking down the road and jumped into the car in an attempt to hide. I honked the horn several times and saw Derek and Scott jump out of the window confused. Stiles ran out of the door after them and hopped into the jeep pushing me over to the passenger side.

Derek got in the back seat and shouted, "What the hell was that all about?"

I ducked down in my seat avoiding the question. I took stiles hat off his shaved head and shoved it onto my head in attempt to make my bright red hair less noticeable.

"Just drive Stiles!" I shouted at him, and with that he hit the gas and off we went towards who knows where. Once we were off the street and past her I sat back in my seat and gave Stiles his hat back.

"What was that about Esmerelda?!" Scott yelled at me.

"That was me avoiding people I know, since you know, nobody knows I'm in town!" I shouted at him irritated with his usual stupid self.

He nodded then, finally understanding. I sat back in the seat and said, "So Stiles, where are we going?"

"Derek's house, he's rebuilding it and me and Scott are helping him." I nodded; I hadn't been to Derek's house in a year. I moved away right after Scott and I got bit, so I guess things changed.

We pulled up to the house and I hopped out. The house looked pretty good, they had all the walls built and the framework done as far as I could see.

"Looks good boys." I said, laughing to myself at the front door. Stiles had probably done it; the sign next to the door stating the address was upside down.

Derek slapped Stiles on the back of his head; gently of course, wouldn't want to knock his head off his neck.

"You idiot, you put it on upside down." He growled and went to the porch, ripped the sign off and threw it on the ground.

"Hey hey mister grumpy pants, it can easily be fixed." Scott told him and picked up the sign.

"So how much have you guys gotten done? I mean I see the outside is done, but how much of the inside?" I asked, walking towards the building but keeping my distance from Derek. I may know him, but just barely. The only connection we have is Scott and we haven't spoken more than once or twice.

That doesn't mean I have to trust him of course. Scott and Stiles I can trust though, so I guess I can handle Derek for now. But one wrong move and this boy is dead before he can bark.

"Mostly done, just have the second half of the second floor is left." Derek said and I nodded stiffly.

"We think, that it's best mom doesn't know your back, since you and her don't exactly see eye to eye." Scott said and I glared at him already guessing where this was leading.

"Then where do you expect me to live while I'm here helping you?" I asked and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…that's what we brought you here for," he said and my glare intensified.

"You're going to be staying here, with me." Derek said and I glared even more before stalking off into the woods.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Derek asked.

"It's best if we leave her to do what she wants and let her come back on her own." Stiles said.

I stalked deeper into the woods, ignoring the sounds of them behind me at that house. I kept going until my heightened senses no longer heard them and then I did something awesome; well terrifying to most.

I jumped into the tree above me and howled loudly. I let my claws come out and slashed at the tree bark until you could barely distinguish it was a tree and not a pile of mulch.

I jumped down and slashed at more trees for hours. It was dark by the time I stopped and put away the claws.

I started to walk back to the house when I heard footsteps. They didn't sound familiar, like Stiles and Scotts did; so I thought that maybe it was Derek.

"Go away Derek, I'm heading back to the house and I can do it without an escort." I growled at him.

Just then though, a figure walked out from behind a tree. And it wasn't Derek. It was a man, holding a crossbow. And that crossbow, what exactly was it doing? Pointing at me of course.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I turned to run but he shot the arrow and it imbedded itself into my hand and into the tree, trapping me. I screamed and tried to rip the arrow out, only making me howl in pain once more.

I turned my head to face the hunter as he stalked closer. He took out a gun and some weird bullets from his pocket. I smelled something awful then and realized what was happening. The bullets had wolfs bane on them, and if he shot me with one, I would die a slow and painful death.

The bullet would pass through, leaving the wolfs bane imbedded in me, and in a few days, I would die.

He loaded the gun and took aim. I closed my eyes as I saw him squeeze the trigger. I heard the shot ring out into the night and waited for the pain to come, and waited, and waited. No pain came.

I opened my eyes hesitantly to see the gunman on the ground with the gun pointing towards the sky and Derek next to him.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

He didn't say anything; he just walked over to me and put his hand over my mouth, signaling for me to be quiet. I nodded, and then before I could register what was happening he grabbed the arrow and ripped it from my hand, leaving a huge gash behind.

I bit my lip trying not to scream out in pain. He held his hand over my mouth just in case. "Sorry, but it had to be done eventually." He said, before he picked me up bridal style and started to run back towards the house.

He walked up the porch steps and into the kitchen, placing me to sit on the counter while he left the room.

I sat there quietly holding my bleeding, already healing hand. I didn't cry, I haven't cried since the day I left here, and I was certainly not going to cry now.

Derek came back into the room holding a gauze and surgical tape. He wrapped the gauze around my palm silently, not saying anything to me.

"Where are Scott and Stiles?" I asked, wincing as he wrapped the gauze too tight.

"Sorry," he said, adjusting his grip on my hand, making it softer. "they left, said something about needing a good night's sleep for lacrosse."

I nodded, that sounded like something Scott would do; Stiles, not so much, but oh well.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom." He said, and led me down the hall to a door. "This is where you'll stay, I'm in the room across the hall if you need me," he turned to go into his room.

"I'm gonna go grab my bag from Stiles, I left it in his jeep." I told him and he nodded.

I walked out the door and down the long winding path towards the main road. I walked at a leisurely pace, contemplating whether I felt safe staying with Derek or not.

Well, he did save me from hunters, so I guess he can't be too bad. Although there is that nagging thought that I will somehow end up in an awkward situation with him, since he's a guy, and I'm a girl, and he's unbelievably attractive.

I blushed at my own thoughts and kept walking, thinking of my motorcycle and how much I missed it.

I got to Stiles house about two hours later, and jumped to his window, hanging off slightly but keeping up. I knocked lightly and he jumped from where he was sitting at his desk. I waved and he pointed down, signaling to meet him at the door. I gave the thumbs up before falling to the ground, landing on my butt accidentally.

I got up and dusted the dirt from myself before walking over to the door. "Nice landing beauty queen." Stiles told me sarcastically as he walked towards his car.

"Shut up." I told him and he stopped before turning around with a smirk.

"Now, is that really the way to treat the guy who just so happened to get you a present?" he asked, before turning again and I noticed what was parked next to his crappy jeep. My jet black 2007 Ducati street fighter! (For those of you who don't speak car junkie, it means really fast kick ass motorcycle)

I hugged him as tight as I could then. "Thank you Stiles! Thank you so much!" I yelled and kept hugging him. He patted me on the back before making me let go and going into his jeep, grabbing my dusty old duffel.

"Yeah yeah beauty queen, just take your bike and get back to mister wolfie." He said and I giggled. I shouldered my bag before mounting the bike.

"Don't forget this." He said and tossed me the helmet before walking back into the house.

I strapped the helmet to my head and revved the engine before speeding off down the road towards Derek's house. I road down the drive and he ran out, probably confused by the bike.

I did a wheelie, turning as I did so to stop directly in front of him. I turned off the bike and undid my helmet before lifting it over my face and off my head.

"What's this?" he asked, stunned.

"My baby! Meet Jerome, Stiles had him sent over for me." I said and hugged the bike lovingly.

"Wow…" he said, and I wasn't sure if it was in awe of the bike or in awe of my weirdness.

I shrugged before going back to lovingly turning back to my bike.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I parked my bike behind the house and picked up the duffel I had dropped in the front. I walked into the house that Derek had retreated into after I started to admire my bike.

I walked upstairs into my bedroom for the time being. I was tired as all hell. I tossed the duffel onto the floor by the bed, took out a pair of shorts and a tank and went to the bathroom down the hall I had seen. I knocked and hearing no answer opened the door.

I changed quickly, not wanting to have Derek accidentally walk in and see me changing. I grabbed the clothes I was wearing and walked back into my room, tossed them onto my duffel, and climbed into the bed.

The bed was extremely comfortable, so you'd think I would fall asleep right away right? Wrong. It was too comfortable. I kept sinking into it.

I gave up in defeat and looked around the room. It was an average room; not too small, not too big. It had light blue walls, a hardwood floor, and a dresser/mirror combination thingy on one wall. The other wall that didn't have a bed was awesome. It had one of those huge bay windows with a couch sticking out of it.

I got out of the bed and made my way towards it. I pushed my hand on it, _perfect._ I thought.

I grabbed a pillow and a thin blanket and went back to the window. I climbed onto the window, pulling the blanket over me and putting the pillow under my head. I turned towards the window, finally finding some peace for the first time that day, and drifted off into sleep

(**bold** = dream)

**I was sitting in a meadow. The meadow was beautiful, full of flowers and birds and butterflies; but something felt wrong, terribly wrong, horrifyingly wrong.**

** I looked around, trying to figure out why such a beautiful place felt so wrong. I turned around, finally sensing something. I smelt blood. When I was fully turned around, I wished I had never turned.**

** I saw something disgusting, something that made me turn to the side and puke. **

** I saw Scott. But that wasn't why it was gross; it was gross because he was in pieces. His arms and legs scattered, his guts spilled, his head chopped in half, his eyes hanging from a tree branch his blood everywhere. I turned away, trying to escape the horrific sight.**

** But was met with the same thing, to Stiles. No matter what way I turned I saw my best friends in pieces, dead.**

I was shaken awake by Derek, standing over with his face full of worry. I shot up and realized my body felt like it had been burnt to a crisp.

I was shaking, and I looked to my hands. They were glowing red, and when I looked to the mirror across the room, my eyes were glowing a bright blue and my fangs were out.

"What's going on?" I asked more to myself than anyone else, staring at my hands as the red glow died down.

"I don't know." He said, standing in front of me with a guarded look. But when I looked in his eyes, they frightened me. They frightened me because he actually looked scared.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I sat on the couch in Derek's house, staring at my hands and barely breathing when it wasn't absolutely necessary. Derek was sitting directly across from me, watching my face with a guarded look. I guess he's just making sure I don't faint or something.

We sat there in the continued awkward silence for quite some time. Me watching my hands, waiting for the burning to start again. Him watching me, waiting for my breakdown that wasn't gonna happen to happen.

Scott walked in then, staring at me confused as to why he had been called here at three o clock in the morning.

"What's going on?" he asked. I just sat there.

"She had a nightmare. I went in to wake her up, and her hands were glowing. She told me she felt like she was being burnt at the stake." He told him, never taking his eyes off of me.

I looked up then to see what Scott was thinking. "Wow…didn't expect that one." He said.

"I don't think either of us did little brother." I told him and he looked at me confused.

"Either of us what?" he asked, and I realized he hadn't moved his mouth when he spoke.

"You just said 'wow…didn't expect that one.'" I told him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"No I thought that." He said with eyes as wide as saucers.

Derek was looking at me in shock, his eyes holding that and so many more emotions, none of them understandable though.

My head hurt, I needed to get out of here. Be on my own, alone, solitude, something most people would love to abolish all together that was my sanctuary. I got up and ran from the room, ran out the door and to my bike.

Grabbing the keys that I kept on my necklace I put them in the ignition and drove off, disregarding the helmet that sat on the ground next to me.

I didn't have a destination; I didn't have anywhere else I could go. Then it hit me. I could go see Stiles, tell him what was going on. Have him use his super-nerd research powers and tell me what was wrong with my head.

I jumped onto his window, opened it and climbed into his room. He was at the computer, typing away at some website.

"Stiles!" I shout-whispered.

He jumped and looked over to me surprised. "What the hell dude?" he asked looking at me shocked.

"I need your help." I told him, and I guess something in my desperate expression took away the annoyance his held just a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming over to me and steering me towards a chair.

"I had a nightmare, and when I woke up, it felt like my entire body was being burnt to a crisp, and my hands were glowing. Then when Scott came over, I could read his mind. Stiles I need help, I don't know what's wrong with me and I feel like everyone is staring at me like I'm a science project or something!" I told him, a tear falling down my cheek.

He hugged me. "Don't worry, I'll find out. You're like my big sister and I won't stop until I know what's going on. Now go back to Derek's and try to get some sleep, you look like you're going to pass out any moment." He said and I nodded.

I hugged him again, climbed out his window and got back on my bike. I got to Derek's and ignored the looks I got from both of them, went into my room, climbed back onto the window, and went to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up and stayed hidden under the thin blankets, it was so hot. So so hot. "egniejvnd" I mumbled incoherently.

I felt a hand press against my forehead. "You're burning up." Derek said.

"I'm fine." I mumbled again.

He sighed. "I'll call Scott. I don't have any medicine or whatever." He said, hi grumpy tone prominent.

I heard the door open and close then, so I assumed he left. I slowly got up and looked at myself. I was covered in sweat and my clothes stuck to my body. I dizzily walked over to my bag and grabbed out another pair of shorts and another tank top, both black this time though.

I started to undress, then realized I should shower, or these clothes would just get sweaty too. I left the shirt on the floor and walked across the hall to the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

**DEREK P.O.V. (not sure if I will make these very often)**

What was she? She shows up out of no where, and Scott and Stiles go absolutely puppy dog for her. She isn't that big a deal if you ask me…she's just a girl…a smart, sarcastic, sassy girl…ugh get a hold of yourself Derek!

I had just hung up on Scott; he would apparently be bringing their mother along. Can't wait to see how this turns out.

I walked out into the hallway to Esmerelda's room to see if she was okay and just so happened to see a shirtless Esmerelda walk into the bathroom.

I felt my face burn and quickly turned down the hall and stayed in the lounge, even after I heard the water turn off and her go back into the room.

I heard Scott's car pull up and two doors shut. _This is bound to get interesting._ I thought to myself, walking over to the door.

**ESMERELDA'S P.O.V. **

I heard my brother walk up the steps, along with another set of foot steps. They were familiar…but I couldn't quite place my finger on where I had heard them before…I tensed when I realized whose they were.

Just then the door opened and in walked Scott, Derek, and lastly my mother. Now don't get me wrong. I love my mother with everything I got. But she is too controlling. I'm twenty two and she treats me like in fifteen.

"Esmerelda." She says, looking at me motherly.

"Mom." I said, my expression displaying no emotion.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town? You could've come back to the house. Your rooms exactly the way it was when you left." She said, and there it was. Her trying to get me to stay with her. For her precious daughter not to leave again.

"I'm not staying mom." I told her, and her face grew cold.

"Then why did you ask me to come here?" she asked angrily. I glared and Scott and Derek.

"I didn't. they obviously told you I did though." I said, not taking my eyes off the traitors.

She turned to Scott. "Explain." She told him sternly.

He looked embarrassed. "Well…she's sick…and Derek and I have no medical training. And she doesn't want too many people knowing she's here since she;s leaving soon…so we thought you could help." He said, and at that moment my brother's idiotic fear of our mother pissed me off.

"You're sick?" she asked me, turning to face me, again with the motherly look.

"I'm fine." I said stubbornly and sat up but a wave of dizziness hit me and I fell back onto the pillow.

She rushed over to me, automatically becoming the doting mother/nurse she was. She felt my forehead. "You're burning up. Not sick my ass." She told me and went into her purse taking out a mini first aid kit.

"Do you always carry tat thing around with you?" I asked her, realizing I had lost.

"You never know when it will come in handy, especially when you've got Scott and Stiles to deal with." She said and I laughed a little before she stuck a disposable thermometer in my mouth.

"Don't talk." She said softly. Three minutes later she took it out. "102. You young lady, are definitely sick." She said.

I tried to sit up, to tell her I could handle myself, but she just pushed me back onto the pillow.

"Hush, let me take care of you for once. You can't do everything on your own all the time Sera." She said, pleading with me.

I nodded, and she brushed my hair out of my eyes. I sighed. _Maybe I can try with her…maybe it wont be so bad…to let someone else take care of me…just this once… _I thought to myself, falling asleep to her humming softly.

**SCOTT'S P.O.V.**

"She's still so stubborn." My mom said, looking fondly at my sister.

"She's got her reason's mom." I told her. My sister…she's tough…but that's what's wrong I guess. She doesn't let people take care of her until it becomes too much and she gets sick.

"Why is she so stubborn?" Derek asked and I looked to him shocked. Broody Derek interested? It must be the apocalypse.

"She always has been, she doesn't like to let people help her; like she has to prove to the world she can do everything without any help. We never really understood why…but I always figured she thought it was a sign of weakness or something." I told him, looking at my sister with a sort of fondness.

"You should've seen her a few years ago." My mom said, and I listened attentively. She didn't normally talk about the past when it came to Esmerelda, it reminded her she wasn't home anymore. "She was such a tough little girl. She took any self defense class there was, and had to beat every guy there. When I asked why she told me "So I can protect you and Scotty." It was so odd to me. There she was, little ten year old Esmerelda, telling me she was going to protect me."

She stood up then. "I've got work, but if it's alright with the both of you I'll come back after with some medicine for her after." She said and Derek smiled at her.

"That'd be lovely." He said.

She looked at him with pursed lips. "I don't necessarily trust you Derek Hale, but she does, which is big for her. So do me a favor? Protect her." She said.

"From who?" he asked confused.

"Herself." She answered sadly, leaving then.

"I better go with her." I told him, leaving my sister in the hands of my alpha, and my alpha in the hands of my sister.

**DEREK'S P.O.V.**

I don't know her very well, but it already feels like I've known her for years. I made a pact with myself then. Whoever Esmerelda McCall really was, I would do everything in my power to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up alone for once, without the burning and without the fever…well at least I think without the fever. For all I know I still have it and this is some form of hallucination…

I sighed, getting up and was about to stretch out my stiff limbs when I heard my stomach growl loudly. I growled back at it before leaving the room in search of food.

I walk into the kitchen and towards the fridge. Then I stop. _Am I allowed to eat his food while I stay here or would that be rude?_ I think. Then I realize something; I don't care and I'm gonna eat the food anyways.

I open the fridge and see something sent from the heavens themselves. Bacon. I open the package, turn on the stove, and start frying the bacon. Now, for all you Americans, this was not ordinary bacon; this my dears, was Scottish bacon, thick fried juicy crispy Scottish bacon.

I was in the middle of frying it when Derek walked in behind me. "Do I smell bacon?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, it was in your fridge and I got hungry so I'm gonna eat it." I said and heard him huff behind me while I put the bacon on a plate and sat down at the counter/ bar thingy to eat it.

I was about to take a bite when he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. My breath hitched in my throat as he went to whisper in my ear with his lips just touching my neck. "My bacon." He whispered, grabbed the plate and ran before I had the chance to realize what had just happened.

I finally recovered from his seducing me for bacon and looked down, realizing my food was gone. "DEREK HALE YOU GIVE ME THAT BACON RIGHT NOW!" I yelled and launched myself off the seat, over the counter and towards the door.

I slammed it open and saw him sitting on the couch with the empty plate next to him. I growled and stomped over to him. "That was mine." I growled.

"Well it was in my fridge, you just so happened to be the one who cooked it." He said and I huffed.

_Fine then. I'm gonna ignore you now._ I thought to myself and huffed again before sitting next to him.

He poked me, and I tried to ignore it but it was kinda hard to do that since I was extremely ticklish. I continued to sit there looking away from him as he poked me. Then I heard his voice in my head.

_Please don't ignore me Seraphina…pleeeaaasseee_._ I'll make you more bacon._ He thought, and somehow those thoughts had a persuading tone to them.

I turned my head towards him, not speaking, with an eyebrow raised expectantly at him. He got up and left the room, coming back twenty minutes later with another plate of bacon.

I looked at it hungrily as I heard my stomach let loose another extremely loud growl. He laughed and handed the bacon, which I proceeded to eat happily and continue to ignore him.

"Oh come on...I made the bacon. What else do you want?" he asked, sounding more like a whiny child than an overly angsty werewolf.

_I'll just have to shock her into talking._ He thought, and while that interested me I decided I would continue to ignore him. Well, I was, until he started to kiss my neck in an attempt to distract me.

I would not loose. I continued to ignore him, and he continued to kiss my neck, until I finally broke by squealing and pushing away from him, thus falling off the couch and landing on my tush.

I glared at him and huffed. "Aww c'mon you know you liked it." Derek said smirking at me.

"Shut up." i said.

"Well you may want to go get dressed into normal clothes, your mom will be back soon." he said and i looked down realizing I was still wearing pajamas.

I got up and left, going to change.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top. Going back downstairs I sat with Derek while I waited for her to get here already. I looked at Derek and immediately looked away. he was just so...distracting to my inner-girly-self.

His scratchy stubble chin that was always set so stiffly, his eyes that held so much hidden pain, his huge muscles that flexed whenever he even dared to move. I licked my lips and shook my head. _Don't think about that right now Esmerelda, especially when your mother s going to be here soon._

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, lead to my hair landing in my face. _Jesus this hair is so annoying. I should get it cut. Really really short. But not that short, I mean I don't want to look like a guy._

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard my moms car pull in. I hopped to my feet to make it seem like I was absolutely fine. She would see through it, she always did. She was weird like that, she could tell when anyone, absolutely anyone, was lying. Like even if you were a complete stranger she could automatically tell.

She walked into the house, not even bothering to knock, and walked in to see me pacing. _WHen had I started to pace?_ I thought to myself.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a voice that really meant why-the-hell-are-you-pacing.

"I feel fine. Much better. I was probably just tired from the long drive back here." I told her, hoping she wouldn't think that was suspicious. You can get fevers from stress right? RIGHT?

I sat down then, hoping the end of pacing would help to convince her further.

"All right...well at least let me check your temperature." She said, moving towards me and feeling my forehead. "Well you certainly don't have a fever anymore."

"All I really needed was a good nights rest mom. Don't worry about a thing." I told her.

She nodded. "Well I guess I'll just be going then. I have to make Scott diner if he hasn't already eaten."

"Dinner?" I questioned. How long had I been trying not to think about Derek?

"It's 8 o'clock Esmerelda." Derek said with a laugh.

"Oh...well okay then...I'll see you later mom." I told her and waved an awkward wave.

"Bye Ms. McCall." Derek said politely. I looked at him like he had grown a second head. Derek and polite go together like Stiles and no Adderall.

She left then, and I flopped backwards, letting my head rest on the back of the couch. "That was extremely polite of you." I told him.

"Well how would your mother like her daughter dating a complete asshole?" he asked and my head shot up.

"Dating?!" I practically screamed at him.

Just before he could answer though, the door burst open to reveal a werewolf. One Derek didn't know was friendly. It was my best friend while I was away. Harley Cooper. This guy had to be the biggest dumbass in the world if he thought it would be a good idea to burst, un-announced, into a werewolf's home.

Derek got up and pushed me behind him and growled menacingly a Harley. "Derek wait." I told him, but it was lost on deaf ears.

He charged at an un-prepared Harley, sending the two of them through a wall and forcing Harley to the ground, pinned under Derek.

"Derek wait!" I screamed, but he still ignored me. He punched Harley in the face and growled louder.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he shouted.

"GOD DAMNIT DEREK FUCKING WAIT!" I screamed at him. I charged over and threw Derek away, getting into a protective stance around Harley and letting my claws and canines out.

"You know him?" he said, shocked. His canines retracted.

"Yes I know him you ass-hole. He is my friend." I told him, helping Harley to his feet before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Esme what was that for!?" he shouted, going back to looking like a human.

"For charging into unknown territory you dumb ass. Do you function on any setting than I'm-gonna-get-my-own-ass-killed?" I shouted in his ear.

He flinched away. "I was just excited 'cause I smelt your scent. I missed you is all." he said, as if that made it any smarter.

"I've been gone a week you dumb ass. You have my phone number, email, and current address. Why the hell wouldn't you wait outside for him to smell you so he wouldn't think you were trying to kill him? If I had been sleeping or in another room you'd be dead right now!' I ranted at him.

"Wait wait wait. What in the world is going on?" Derek asked, and I looked over to see a very confused look on his face.

"What's going on, is my friend Harley here, is a complete moron. Harley you will be fixing that hole and apologizing." I told him.

He looked down like a kicked puppy, letting his long brown hair cover his sea-green eyes. "Yeah I know...Sorry for breaking your wall dude." he said, and I laughed.

I couldn't stay mad at him, and I knew it. This guy was like my little brother in so many ways. "This is Derek Hale, be nice to him or he will steal your bacon." I told him.

Harley looked up at Derek like it was the most vile thing to think about. "Why would you do something like that?" he questioned.

Derek laughed and shook his head. "I wont steal your bacon."

"Where you staying at Harley?" I asked him.

"Ummmmmmmm" was the only response I got from him.

"Well if you aren't too afraid of my taking your bacon, which I wont, you can stay here." Derek said, shocking me into silence. And believe me, that was really hard to do.


	8. Chapter 8

This was going to be insane. I mean seriously, living with Harley was not going to end well for anyone. I have no clue what possessed Derek to do that.

Don't get me wrong, I adore Harley, he's like family, but I adore him in small doses. I'm going to need to be very careful around him when it comes to my anger. Harley doesn't try to be a pain in the ass, it just happens.

Like this one time I had asked him to bring me a pair of scissors to cut a tie wrap around some wires, and he tripped. This wouldn't have mattered that much, if he hadn't accidentally thrown the scissors into my shoulder.

Right now I was going for a run alone in the woods. Harley had moved into the downstairs spare room for however long he would be here. No offense or anything but I'm hoping it isn't that long, he may attract other packs.

_Step step breath, step step breath._ I moved in an automatic rhythm that I was used to in Beacon Hills. I couldn't go for runs all that often in New York. I mean it was a big city and I was there all alone. Sure I'm not exactly defense-less, but I wouldn't want to be put in a situation where some random rapists gets killed...it would be hard to blame mountain lions in New York City.

I moved there in the first place because of fighting between me and my mom. She was just so...controlling. I get it, she's my mom; but that doesn't mean I want her telling me how to clean my room and how to fold my shirts the right way, etc. I folded my stuff just right and my room was the cleanest place in the house. I just... couldn't deal with being treated like a five year old when I'm 22.

Living with Derek is nice, he hasn't told me to do anything and hasn't bothered me any. He more or less lets me do whatever I want to. And he really was a huge softy when it came down to it. He wouldn't show it right away, but every night a kitty came here and he would feed it. I thought that was the cutest thing when I first saw him feeding the kitty through the window.

I would get a pet but I cant walk into a pet store without being barked at by every dog within the vicinity.

I arrived back at the house then; I was running for about three hours. Scott thought I had to be a robot for running that long, even if I'm a werewolf.

Any who, the house was empty right now as far as I know; Derek went to pick up some stuff from the hardware store and Harley went to help him.

I went to my room and grabbed my black basketball shorts and black tank before I went to take a shower. I showered quickly and left.

Time to see Stiles and see what he knew about the whole reading minds and burning hands situation. I got on my beautiful bike and rode to his house, forgetting the helmet I had left on the ground next to the bike. Stupid thing was pointless anyways.

I got to Stiles house and parked before getting off and climbing up to his window again. The window was open so I climbed in and saw him at his desk.

"Hey Stiles." I said, knowing he would freak out.

And he did, he jumped in his desk chair causing it to fall over and make me laugh my ass off at him.

"Hey- hey Esmerelda. Guess what I got for you." he said in that voice that means I-know-things-and-I-think-you'll-like-what-you-hea r.

"whatcha got for me Stiles." I told him, wanting him to just spit it out already. I really needed to know if I was going to die or something...although I guess he wouldn't be so happy if that were the case.

"You my dear are a special type of wolf. There is a legend, stating that a wolf bitten on the same night as her kin, would gain powers such as control of fire, mind reading, and being able to move things with there mind. You will be the strongest wolf in history." he told me, and I looked at him like a fish out of water.

"I-I-I what?" I stuttered.

He moved to hug me, saying, "Yeah I know you're confused. Go back to Derek's. I'll call him and tell him what's going on."

I climbed out his window wordlessly, hopped on my bike, and rode off. I was so confused. Powers? Fire? Mind-reading? This was just too much. I couldn't be that powerful. That's too much responsibility. Why did it have to be me?

I looked at my gas-tank reading. Almost empty. I pulled into a nearby gas station and filled up my bike. While I waited two black SUV's pulled in behind me.

A man stepped out of the truck. "Nice bike you got there." he said. I smiled at him in thanks.

"You're Scott McCall's sister?" he asked, and I looked to him again with a more wary expression.

"Yes...why?" I asked him.

"Well, just thought you should know he's dating my daughter...and he should be careful...wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him...or you...or Hale." he said and got in his car, driving off with his friend in tow. I paid for the gas and got on, heading straight back to Derek's after that. That was extremely bizarre.

I parked Jerome by the porch and walked inside, smelling something good. Stiles must have beaten me here. I walked into the kitchen to see him making mashed potatoes.

"I thought you said you were going to call Derek?" I asked him, sitting on the counter.

"I was, but then I realized that the both of you are horrible cooks and Scott cant cook either. SO i'm going to feed you." he said, making med shake my head chuckling to myself.

"Well thank you Stiles." I said, leaving the room and going to sit in the lounge while I waited for the boys.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat there for what felt like hours but really was only a few minutes. I was thinking about what happened with that man at the gas station and it was really worrying me. Who was he? And what did he want with Scott? Did he know about us? Does he know about me?

I shook the thoughts away, but couldn't get the worried lines between my brow to lessen. I had a billion things right now I could and would worry about. Like the fact I had weird powers I couldn't control, I could hear people think even when I don't really want to, I probably had some sort of random enemy I don't even know about.

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. _Is she okay?_ I heard someone think, not say. It was hard to tell the difference, but I didn't hear through my ears. I looked up.

Scott was standing there, looking at me worried. "Esmerelda...are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine...Stiles told me he found stuff on what's happening to me." I told him.

"Really? Well what is it?" he asked excited, and sat down on the ground in front of me with his legs crossed.

"There is apparently some sort of wolfy legend surrounding us...he only told me the part involving me...that I would gain powers unlike any other wolf's powers. I would be able to control fire, read minds, and other things." I told him, my eyes not leaving the ground.

He sat there for a few minutes, taking it all in. "So...You're like an alpha...without being an alpha?" he said confused.

"Yeah...I don't even have a pack...how does that work..." I mumbled.

_You can join my pack...if you want._ I heard someone unfamiliar think. It sounded like Derek. I looked around and saw him standing in the corner of the room.

"You heard all that?" I asked.

"Yeah...so what do you think?" he asked.

"Do you have anyone else?" I wondered. I had never really asked if anyone was in his pack. According to Scott's letters, all I knew was he wasn't. And that he tended to help Derek whenever.

"No...no one." he said and looked to the ground. _Now she definitely wont want to join...I'm weak..._

"Sure I'll join." I told him, pretending I didn't just hear his think that.

"Really?" he looked like he thought he misheard me.

"Yeah, why not?" I told him with a smile.


	10. Authors Note

Hello everyone, sad to say it,but I've got writters block for this story and another one, so it may be a while before I update again. Please dont hate me, I feel terrible about this, but I"m putting the story on hold until I can write three updates that each have at least 1000 words, otherwise I feel like what I write will just be babbling crap that means nothing

~ShannonEsmerelda


End file.
